


To Keep Her Warm

by soulswimmer



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulswimmer/pseuds/soulswimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the victorian era, the McAllister and Lange houses are blossoming with good business. Between business parties and otherwise mischievous endeavors, the two daughters of successful businessmen walk hand in hand through their childhood, holding on to each other for dear life. Kristi Lange has her entire future set up for her by her father. And only until a certain redhead bounds into her life-- throwing open windows and diving headfirst into trouble with Kristi not far behind-- does Kristi open her eyes to what her future offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep Her Warm

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Icarus, this is the hardest I’ve ever worked on a fanfiction, and my ability to sit down and spit out 1000 words has improved monumentally since before this opportunity. I was so excited when I found out I was your secret santa, and I wanted to make this as good as possible so that you have a satisfactory gift.

  1. _October, 1869_



Somewhere along the northeast United States late into the 19th century sits a city. Within that city lies many lives, bustling busily around, minding their own business, with little thought as to whether or not that stranger they passed on the streets will ever mean anything to them in ten years. High estates and mansions of those estates lined the streets, when not just two blocks away small brick houses were lit dimly by lanterns and the ambitions of those with not a penny to spare. The city sleeps peacefully, and not a soul can predict what a few acquaintances will change. Not a soul is aware that in a matter of years, they will have friends and family spread across the miles, always there with a smile and a glass of wine.

In one of the higher estates, a man sits, face in hands. In the privacy of his office, his children sleeping quietly, only one other soul is there with him, patting his back and serving tea. The two men, famous entrepreneurs, one known for his brewing company, the other for revolutionizing railroads, had been long time allies and acquaintances. It was rare to not meet each other on a formal basis, but they were what many people called “friends”.

“Chin up, Alex. There, there,” the blond man comforts him. Alex McAllister dries his tears in a hankie, and tries not to look at the bottle of scotch on the table.

“She said she saw an angel, Ray,” Alex said. “I can’t go on like this. I’ve got to stop drinking. For my children.”

“And you will, you will. I promise, no alcohol from here on out-- well, except for in business. But just you and I, Alex, we’ll clear out every bottle in your house. How does that sound?”  
“That-- that sounds fine,” Alex responded, wiping the last of the tears from his cheeks. “I just want my children to be happy. But it’s been so quiet since Carla’s passing. It seems like nothing I do can break the silence. Even little Natalie is shying away.”

“Well, you know my girl, Kristen. She’s quite the shy one, but I’m sure if we were to arrange it, the two could be acquainted. That way both girls are less lonely.” Alex laughed in response.

“Wouldn’t that be funny? Our little girls playing with one another? A friendship lasting through multiple generations, huh?”

“That’s right,” Ray said. “I’m sure they’ll get along fine. Who knows, they may be friends for as long as we have.”

“Oh yes. I think they’ll be good friends for a nice long time,” Alex said, finally sitting up in his chair. Yes, he could see it now. A happy childhood for his little girl and Ray’s. Together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _November, 1874_



“Pleeeeeease Kristi? None of the grown ups can see us. Just this one time?”

 

“I don’t know, Natalie,” Kristi mumbled, fumbling with her skirt. The hall was completely dark, but Kristi could see the way Natalie’s eyes shimmered like tourmaline, completely lighting up whatever room the young girl entered. The two daughters of entrepreneurs had become acquainted just shortly after they entered their school years, sharing shoes and toys and all the little secrets that they had no other child to share with. Kristi, whose blonde hair and conservative nature earned her many points of praise among her father’s associates, was often pursued by rascal boys in the classroom, who showered her in valentine’s and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Often, Natalie found herself squeamish with little jealousies, wishing, not that she were Kristi, but rather the brown eyed boys that starred ever so longingly-- for as much time as a young boy of ten found himself capable of.

 

“It’s only one kiss. I’ve never kissed anyone before, and you have a gazillion years of experience!” Natalie marvelled.

“Those are only on the cheek. And besides, we’re both girls, are we even supposed to…?”

“I don’t see why not,” Natalie shrugged. “I see my brother kissing boys  _ all _ the time.”

“Oh, I see. Well, aren’t lips kisses like...grown up stuff?”  
“I knew you’d say that. But don’t worry! Last night my Papa let me try on my Mama’s old high heel shoes, and that’s like saying I’m a grown up now, isn’t it?”

 

Kristi found herself almost protesting, but then thought about it long and hard. Natalie  _ did  _ have a point. There was nothing more grown up than a pair of high heel shoes. She glanced down at her pair of Mary Janes, attempting to warp her perception in hopes that they would look more grown up, but to no avail. Kristi sighed. She saw no point in arguing. Besides, she liked Natalie. One kiss wouldn’t mean anything, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kristi shrugged. “Okay. One kiss.”

“Yay!” Natalie cheered. A strip of light shining in from the party landed on the redhead’s cheeks, and in that strip of light Kristi could see a blush on her cheeks, the one sign of bashfulness, a trait that Natalie had never been known to have. It was a sign of nerves and unsureness, and Kristi willed herself to ignore it. She closed her own eyes nervously, preparing herself for something that she had never been exposed to.

 

And just like that, it was gone.

 

Natalie’s lips pressed quickly against Kristi’s, which did not dare kiss back. A quick “Mwah!” from the redhead, and there she was, standing a safe distance from Kristi again. 

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Natalie smiled diamonds at Kristi, who nodded briefly. “Alright, well I’m gonna get some punch and find my Papa. See ya out there!”

 

“S-see you.”

The dark hallway was suddenly swallowed by light as Natalie swung the door open and made her way through wealthy adults, consumed by the fine wine in their bellies and the conversations on their tongues. Kristi felt her face burn up in flames, realizing that she, surely was a grown up now. Kisses signified adulthood.

But don’t worry, don’t worry, she reassured herself. She kissed Natalie once-- no, Natalie kissed her. It wouldn’t happen again. Surely, it wouldn’t happen again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _January, 1877_



Kristi glanced out the window half heartedly, letting out an inaudible sigh. During heavy winters, she often found herself bored with school. She wanted to enjoy the snow and cold weather rather than learn about the concept of algebra. Nothing could possibly bore an 8th grader more.

Eating her lunch at her desk, Kristi’s eyes darted down at her latest quiz, a high score circled at the top. She smiled, proud to have finally studied for a worthy grade. Scanning around the room-- from small groups of boys and girls chatting and eating lunch, she almost failed to notice Natalie McAllister sulking in her chair in the corner.

Curious, Kristi stood up and wandered over to where Natalie sat, as casually as possible.

“Hey Natalie. How’d you score on that quiz?” Kristi mumbled awkwardly. Natalie didn’t respond at first, and Kristi almost thought she didn’t hear her.

“Oh, hi Kristi. Not so great,” Natalie said half-heartedly. Kristi saw on top of the page, an enormous D circled on. “It’s unfair. I usually get all of these tests right, but I just don’t get this one. Anyways.... how did you score?”

“Oh! I uh-- Well, I didn’t do that good either I guess,” Kristi lied for Natalie’s sake. “Just barely passed it. Say, do you want help understanding what you got wrong?”

Natalie perked up. “You’d do that for me?! Well, yes please!”

“Let’s see what we have here. See, right here you didn’t distribute properly…” Kristi said, studying over the quiz carefully. Natalie nodded, giving the occasional,  _ Uh huh. Yeah, uh huh.  _ Kristi showed her her methods of solving and distributing, and Natalie followed along carefully. Soon enough the girl was able to recognize the mistakes before Kristi could, and was able to correct them properly without help.

“See Natalie? You’re very smart, you figured all of this out within seconds,” Kristi smiled, pleased to have helped. Natalie beamed up at her, forgetting about her bad score in the first place.

“I wouldn’t have done it without you, Kristi, you’re a great teacher! Say, how would you like coming to my house after school today? We can have hot cocoa and build snowmen!”

Kristi hadn’t considered that possibility, but was instantly sold by the suggestion of eating any chocolate substance.

“I’d love to! After school I’ll ask my father.”  
“And I’ll ask mine! Maybe they’ll let us ride in an automobile to my house since it’s so snowy!”

Kristi’s eyes went all aglow, almost missing their teacher telling them to get back to their seats. What a way to end her week, and just for figuring out some math problems! And hanging out with Natalie wasn’t so bad, she had just never seen her on a non-formal basis. Snowmen sounded like a fine suggestion to her. The rest of the school day flew by in a daze, until Kristi was packing her backpack up to leave for home. A group of girls she knew came laughing over to her desk.

“Hey Kristi! We were going to all go down to the park today, care to tag along?” one girl asked. Kristi gave them a smile.

“No thank you, I already have plans with Natalie today. Have fun, though!” she said, The girls giggled nervously.

“Natalie McAllister? Isn’t she that super peppy girl in our math class?”

“Oh my, she’s on a sugar high  _ all  _ the time, what makes you want to be around her?”

Now, Kristi could admit to gossiping in the past--and well, the present. It was a bad habit of hers, even at 13. But hearing the words of girls with whom she had exchanged said gossiped thrown back in her face suddenly felt wrong. It wasn’t true, and Kristi knew it.

“Haha, yeah I guess. Our parents know each other but that’s really the only time we interact ,” Kristi mumbled, starting to shuffle away from the group. “I’ll see you all around, then. Goodbye!”

Kristi made her way out of the school building quickly, dodging any sort of contact with those girls. Directly in her path was Natalie, giving her a friendly wave. Kristi waved back shyly, almost missing Mr. McAllister standing behind her.

“Well, hello, Miss Lange. It certainly has been a while since we’ve seen you,” Alex greeted her, shaking her hand. Kristi nods, and joined the two as they walked down the street towards the estate. Natalie and Kristi discussed school and clubs on the way, catching up since they last saw each other. Natalie gushed to her father about Kristi helping her with the quiz, and the blonde received shower of praise.

The trio finally reached the mansion, where several feet of snow lay untouched, stretching throughout the lawn. Natalie gave Kristi an excited look.

“You ready to make the best snowman  _ ever _ ?”

“I sure am.”

Kristi had discovered that the girls at school were right. Natalie  _ was  _ persistently upbeat and all smiles. But, there was nothing about it that really bothered her. Kristi’ mellow nature seemed to create a nice balance. Natalie hopped through the snow, completely unbothered that snow was getting under her coat and gloves, probably freezing her porcelain skin. It took both of their efforts, pushing and shoving, to roll a giant ball of snow for the base of the snowman. Kristi found several dark rocks for the buttons and face, and when they finally finished, Natalie took off her warm fur hat, and placed it at the top of the snowman.

The formerly fresh and perfect yard was now tarnished with a path of ripped grass and dirt from where they rolled the snow, making the lawn lose it’s perfect appeal. But the snowman they created out of that mess was perfect, in Kristi’s opinion. She was pleased that something good came out of such a mess.

“My fingers are numb,” Natalie commented after they spent a few second just staring at what they created. “Want to go inside and get some hot cocoa?”

“Yes please,” Kristi said, feeling the effects of the cold herself. Hobbling inside, the girls stripped themselves of their heavy coats and winter gear, and ran straight for the crackling fireplace, huddling close for warmth. Natalie ran out of the room momentarily, and Kristi could hear her asking Mr. McAllister for the warm drinks. When she returned, Natalie carried an enormous fuzzy blanket, and collapsed next to Kristi, wrapping it around both their shoulders. 

“Better?” Natalie asked. Kristi could feel her shoulders brushing up against the redhead’s. Kristi smiled and nodded.

“Much warmer.”

“Good. Hey, I just wanted to thanks again for today. I don’t normally score that low-- I never really needed help before,” Natalie said with a shrug.

“It’s really no problem,” Kristi replied. “I needed a tutor for a long while before I could get anything higher than a D.”

“No way!”

“Yes. I didn’t want to be anything less than successful, so I studied and studied and studied and it finally paid off.”

Natalie laughed, giving her a suspicious smile. “You said that quiz was hard for you too, but was it really? What did you  _ really  _ get?”

“...I got an A.”

“I knew it!” Natalie gave her a playful shove.

“What did you expect? I didn’t want to make you feel worse!” Kristi laughed, pulling herself back under the blanket. 

“I know. I had suspicions when you managed to explain  _ every concept perfectly, _ ” Natalie said, amused. “Come on, I think the hot chocolate is ready.”

 

Later in the evening, when the hot cocoa was all consumed and the two young girls could feel their fingers again, Kristi bid the McAllister household goodbye, putting on her shoes to walk out.

“Be sure to stop by again, Kristi, you’re welcome anytime!” Alex McAllister called to her.

“We should do this more often, what do you think?” Natalie said by her door. Kristi grabbed her bag, stepping across the threshold.

“I think you’re right. See you at school, Natalie.”

 

  * \-    -



“So how did your time at Natalie McAllister’s go? Was it bearable?” Kristi’s classmate asked a few days after. She ran into the same group of girls on a walk, and shifted uncomfortably when they brought up the topic, thinking of the lie she told so many days back.

“I was wrong. Natalie’s not weird or too peppy. She’s really nice,” Kristi defended her. Thinking more on how she interacted with those girls in the past, she added, “Which is more than I can say for the majority of people I talk with on a daily basis.”

Kristi found herself avoiding that group of girls from that day forward.

 

  1. _June, 1881_



“Say, Kristi?”

“Yes?”  
“I have questions for you.”

It was in summer that Kristi was exposed to the McAllister girl from a few blocks away . At the tender age of 17, she sat with her long time acquaintance in the McAllister garden, twisting together a daisy chain. The McAllister daughter lay with her head in Kristi’s lap, reading a book with a lazy, faint smile on her face. Only recently did Kristi realize-- that even through the childish secrets shared and thoughts whispered among the hum of each party one of their fathers hosted, outside of those parties and brief exchanges during school hours, their worlds never collided.

“We can both ask questions. I’ll go first.” Natalie said, glancing up at Kristi, who, at this point, had completely mangled her daisy chain. 

“Alright, what would you like to know?”

“What do you plan on doing when you’re all grown?” Natalie asked. Kristi thought about the question, to discover to her own horror that she didn’t know. She had barely ever given it a thought. Then again, she was an only child…

“I suppose I’ll adopt the family’s business. Run the estate, continue to oversee the progress of the railroads,” she responded. Kristi hadn’t know anything  _ but  _ the estate from the day she was born. Her father taught her many things about the business, and spoke to her as though she were an employee in training. It was only natural that she eventually take over before her father retired.

“Take over the family business? Don’t you want to travel or something? Fly away from the nest, and all that?”

“No,” Kristi responded immediately before she could even completely process the question. It was the way her mother took her hands, looking down at young Kristi the way a gardener saw a young tree sapling, whispering “You’re our blessing sent from God, Kristi. You’re our future”. It was the way Kristi was locked in her golden bird cage. She was comfortable, she, the canary that sat inside. Lange Railroads was her past, present, and future.

“Well… alright,” Natalie mumbled. “Your turn to ask a question!”

“Have you ever loved anyone, Natalie?” she asked. The tables had turned on Kristi through the years, she had found. Natalie’s golden heart and outstretched hands had attracted many of her peers. Kristi made a significant amount of friends, yes, but accepted very few dates. It didn’t matter very much to her, strangely. The flowers, the pining, the secret love notes? What did it all matter to her? She liked her friends. She liked Natalie.

“Hm. I don’t know!” Natalie shrugs.

“You don’t know? You’ve gone on your share of dates,” Kristi nudged the girl with a small smile. “Don’t tell me Miss Popular is actually just a heartbreaker.”

“I am not a heartbreaker! I just… don’t find any of my pursuers to be all that interesting.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t tell Mike that.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Natalie swatted at Kristi with her book, but couldn’t hide her smile. “You know I adore Mike, he’s just always been my friend is all.”

_ So have I.  _ Kristi thinks. 

“Okay, Okay, now it’s your turn again.”

“Uh…. Oh! Do you think we’ll still be friends 5 years from now?”

Kristi hesitates. “That’s an awfully heavy question. How am I supposed to know?”

“You aren’t. That’s why you’re supposed to guess, silly.”

Kristi shifted Natalie’s head off of her lap and laid down on the grass and thought for a long while before answering.

“Well, it’s inevitable, isn’t it? Our fathers--”  
“Enough about our father's!” Natalie protested. “I’m saying, in 5 years, will I still make you flower crowns? Will you still play the piano while I sit in your house when my house is empty? Like, real friends, Kristi. In five years, will I still tell you all my secrets?”

Kristi paused, at a loss for words.

“I do hope so.”  
“That isn’t a yes or no. Do you think we’ll be friends in five years or not?” Natalie asked, eyes suddenly blazing. Kristi peered into her eyes, and suddenly the cool spring air felt much warmer. She felt a roaring fireside contrasting to a blustery winter. She felt someone’s hand in hers, and heard the tinkling of sweet laughter. She saw bright green eyes, still that of a child despite their physical age suggesting otherwise. Then she look back, seeing Natalie’s questioning face.

 

“Yes, Natalie. I think we will.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _August, 1881_



“Why don’t you try that again at a faster tempo this time?” Michael asked, setting the metronome to a faster pace. Kristi nodded, beginning to plunk Silent Night on the piano keys. Michael Morningstar sat in a chair beside the piano watching as she played, the cogs of her mind turning as her focus intensified. They had worked time after time on this piece, and she found herself quite determined to get it right.

“Good,” he commented at she surpassed a difficult area. “Remember, keep your wrists elevated.”

Kristi pressed the last few keys of the song and smiled, pleased at her progress. Michael applauded. 

“Incredible, Kristi. You’re on a great path.”

“Don’t talk to me like you’re some old teacher,” Kristi insisted. Michael was essentially her adopted brother, a natural born leader. It was pure instinct that he sometimes sounded like one, despite how comfortable they were with one another.

“Fine. You may be good, Kristi, but you’ll never be able to tickle the keys the way I do!” Michael bragged melodramatically. Kristi rolled her eyes.   
“Please don’t induce me to vomit.”

Michael laughed. “I’m just kidding around, Kristi. But I mean it, your progress is incredible. Maybe you’ll make it a full time thing, huh?”

“Playing piano?” Kristi raised her eyebrows. “I’m not so sure. I do like performing, really I do. I just never thought about it, I suppose.”

“Well why don’t you start? And while you’re at it, practice scales and arpeggios.”  
“You’re kidding.”

“Totally serious. Beginner stuff is important even when you’re a professional. Now, play!”  
Kristi began playing the scales, which, at this point had become completely natural. It _was_ beginner stuff. She didn’t even need to think while practicing.

_ C major _

“So, I see you’ve been at the McAllister estate many times lately. How’s Gingersnap?” Michael asked. Kristi smiled at the nickname he had given her.

“Natalie is well. Her and I have been reading play scripts from Shakespeare together, and picking flowers, and sometimes shopping. I really do have a pleasant time with her.”

_ D major _

Michael glanced over at her, a sly smile on his face.

_ E major. _

“You can tell me, you know,” he says. Kristi stops playing suddenly.

“Tell you what? Whatever are you talking about?”

“Natalie McAllister. How you really feel about her.”

  
  


“My goodness!” a booming voice disrupted them. Ray Lange strutted in, a pleased look on his face. Kristi stumbled, almost falling out of her chair, before Michael caught her, giving her a look that says  _ We’ll talk more on this later.  _ “I thought a piano lesson was going on here, I almost missed the sound of Kristi’s music!”

_ E minor _

“Pardon us, Father. Michael and I were just discussing… er- classical versus contemporary compositions!” Kristi quickly made an excuse, throwing Michael a meaningful glance. She could tell that he disapproved of their disruption, but quickly flashed a smile towards her father.

“That’s right, Sir. I promise we’ll be right back to playing in just a few moments.”  
“Well I hope I can steal those few moments from you,” Mr. Lange replied, his eyes aglow. “I’ve just made a very important deal involving expanding the railroads in the North. It’s a sure plan for faster transportation, and I’m positively thrilled to start it.”

“That’s wonderful, Father! I’m sure you’ll be very busy now, won’t you,” Kristi said.

“Yes, my dear, but I got thinking-- you kids aren’t getting any younger. Soon you’ll both be adults. Soon, I hope for Kristi to be taking over this entire business and keeping the Lange legacy alive. And Michael, I expect many great things from you, too. In order to ease you into this business, I think we’ll divide and conquer. Kristi oversees all business in the North regions. Michael, you go East and I’ll oversee everything. You both can be eased into the business steadily until one--or perhaps  _ both  _ of you inherit the business.”

_ F minor _

“Wow, Sir. That is quite the proposition you’ve made,” Michael almost laughed.

“I know it sounds like a lot now, but it’s just brainstorming. We still have many years until you start. Michael, you’re like a son I never had. I want you to be a part of this as much as Kristi. And as for you, young lady…”

Mr. Lange turned to Kristi and took her hand. Kristi almost shied away. Her father’s big talks of the future tended to intimidate her.

“You are the future of Lange Railroads. You’re my very pride and joy, and I’m sure that the Northern sector is nothing you won’t be able to handle. We still have time to adjust plans, but I have a good feeling. I have a feeling that this will work. Just you remember: You’re a Lange. We run the show. Yes?”

“Yes, Father.”

_ G major _

 

“Oh, wonderful. I just wanted to share what a fantastic opportunity this is. My apologies for disrupting your lesson, Carry on!” Mr. Lange strolled out, whistling a tune. Kristi let her shoulders relax. Michael chuckled.

“Your father sure is ambitious.”  
“He’s practically your father too.”

“I’m just saying. It’s interesting to have someone plan out my future like that. I mean it. I really do think running Lange Railroads is my calling. Business is my thing, you know?”

“I do,” Kristi agreed, feeling a little distant.

“And… it’s yours too, right?”

_ G minor _

“I’m not sure,” Kristi said, honestly. It was the first time she ever doubted her future with Lange Industries. Michael gave her a questioning look.

“Really? You’ve never really wanted to anything  _ but  _ inherit your dad’s business.”

“I know.”

“...I guess you’re starting to look at things from a different perspective,” Michael glances at the piano, a faint smile on his lips. He watched Kristi, seeing her mind begin to stretch in ways it didn’t before. Though she couldn’t see it, he knew that she was showing growth. Real growth. 

“Well! If all else fails, you could always play the piano. For a career, and right now! I mean, continue with your scales, please.”

The music room was once again filled with the sound of Kristi exploring up and down the scales, and exploring just what it meant to be a Lange. What she wanted, she wasn’t sure  of yet. There was pressure from her father, yes, but it began to lift and Kristi discovered the world around her. She presses the ivory keys, wondering if they presented the answer. 

 

“You know, Kristi. If you see something that you know you want, you should try to grab it. The only person stopping you is you,” Michael says. In her playing and in her thoughts, Kristi almost misses the comment. 

Kristi doesn’t know  _ what _ she wants.

 

_ A major. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _October, 1882_



“Come on! It’s just around this corner,” Natalie led Kristi by the hand, who glanced around nervously. Kristi was supposed to be spending her night reading in her room, when she received a very urgent telephone call from a certain girl from down the street, saying, “Be outside in 2 minutes!”. Kristi had no clue that Natalie made plans to take her to some mystery place to meet mystery people with whom she had become acquainted. But she was suckered into sneaking out, curious as to wherever Natalie was so eager to get to.

“Where are we, Natalie? I’ve never been to this side of town before,” Kristi retorted. Smoke was in the air, and the night was very dimly lit with the occasional lantern. A building lay ahead, or more like a shack, by Kristi’s perception. She could hear fiddles and horns playing strange music within, instantly repulsing her with how  _ improper  _ it all was.

“We’re just going to a little joint that my friend hangs out. It’s really fun, I guarantee.”  
“Alright…”

Fun was not the word Kristi would describe the little pub. Smoke and fiddle music flooded her senses the minute she walked through the door. Inside, a group of people played cards, pool, and drank. All eyes fell on Natalie and Kristi, and all voices hushed. 

“Pax, Felix, put away your cigarettes. We have guests,” the tallest of them remarked, who Kristi assumed to be the leader. He had black, slicked back hair underneath a cabbie cap, as well as a casual shirt with suspenders and a devilish grin to match. “Natalie. How do you do?”

“Hey, it’s Nat! And she’s got a cute friend!” another young man with dark skin called out, looking them both up and down.

“Hey guys!” Natalie greeted them, still holding onto Kristi’s hand. “Meet Kristi! She’s the girl I’ve been telling you all about.”

The crowd murmured greetings and waves, then went back to their poker and billiards. The tall man approached the pair and held out his hand. Kristi met his gesture and shook his hand, trying not to show the fact that this man was completely terrifying.

“Kristen Lange. Yes, the girl here has told us plenty about you. The name’s Stan Morningstar,” he introduced, then turned towards Natalie. “I take it you’ll show her around, introduce her and such? I’m not here to babysit.”  
“Oh, Stan be nice. Yes, I’ll show her around,” Natalie replied cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder, before turning her attention to Kristi. “Come, on, I have some people to introduce you to.”

Kristi didn’t want to stop holding Natalie’s hand partially out of fear that she might be eaten if she let go, but it was all too much to ask for, as Natalie beckoned her to follow. Natalie received a number of greeting from her associates, all of which she responded with a friendly wave. They made it through the crowd to two strangers sitting by the wall. The first person, a woman with scarlet hair and a look that almost put her at ease. The woman whispered to a rather angry looking, pubescent boy with looks that could kill.

“Behave, Felix.”

“Don’t tell me to behave, woman! I’m a fully grown adult, I can manage for myself!”

_ Oh.  _

“Felix, Anthea! I want you to meet Kristi. She’s new here!” Natalie piped cheerfully.

“Clearly,” Felix remarked, glancing at her expensive dress. Kristi blushed, suddenly feeling very overdressed. The woman, Anthea, nudged him.

“Don’t be rude!” she scolded, then turned friendly. “It’s a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Kristi. For both of us. Miss McAllister, by chance have you seen Zoe around? Her and I were just discussing how alcohol and tobacco consumption affects height.”

“You were not! You were talking about dresses, dammit. And Zoe is shorter than a child!” Felix protested to her teasing. Natalie laughed.

“No, but if I see her I’ll send her your way. Let’s go get a drink Kristi.”

Kristi followed Natalie yet again through the crowd, occasionally stopping to introduce herself to Natalie’s friends. 

“Natalie,” Kristi hissed in her ears. “What in Heaven’s name are we doing here? This place is so.. well it’s so--”

“Unladylike? Casual?” Natalie asked, her eyes glowing. “I know, right? Such a relief from normal business parties.”

“I don’t know about that. Our Fathers would have a fit if they knew what we were up to. Ohh, this is bad, Natalie. Next thing you know you’ll be wearing trousers!”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Suddenly, the music playing became much more upbeat. The lead fiddler, with light brown hair and a broad build led them on a jig, and the people in the pub began to dance. 

“Oh! That’s Ipos! He gave me my first drink of alcohol,” Natalie commented, waving to Ipos. The man looked up and smiled her way, and tipped his hat in greeting to Kristi. “Come on, let’s dance!”

“I really don’t think--”

“You really don’t have a choice!”

Kristi was pulled into the crowd with Natalie, trying to protest. She was suddenly strung into a chain of people, linked by their arms, singing drunkenly and hopping around like there was no tomorrow. Kristi was released into the open, where she saw others taking partners and dancing.   

 

Natalie then swooped in and took Kristi by the hands, swinging her around and into a dancing position. They danced wildly, untamed across the floor, swinging, spinning and clapping. Kristi found herself moving faster and faster, and slowly she began to smile. Soon she was thrown out of Natalie’s embrace and landed in the arms of a stranger. He had alcohol on his breath and mindless joy in his eyes, spinning her again and again until she felt sick. Kristi danced to her own beat on her own  at times, clacking her heels on the floor just to make more noise, until soon, Natalie returned to her reach and they danced together yet again.

 

It was absolutely mad, the way they danced. It was indecent and unladylike, if her father could see it he’d just about die, and  _ what did she care _ ? Kristi wasn’t sure how often her feet touched the ground, she felt as though the music were lifting through the air. Ipos stood in the corner, rocking back and forth stringing his fiddle rapidly. She spun Natalie wildly and then pulled her close, dancing around and around and bumping into everyone, but she didn’t have a care in the world. She loved to dance! She loved the music and the people, she loved the way Natalie tipped her head back laughing and lifted her skirt up to move more easily and the way her eyes glistened and her soft, soft lips. Kristi wanted to lift Natalie in the air and fly with her, Kristi wanted to lean close and see just how  _ soft her lips were and feel how beautiful she truly was.  _ She wanted to scream how much she loved Natalie McAllister.

 

_ Wait, what? _

Kristi stopped dead in her tracks. Immediately, a nearby man dancing slammed into her on accident, knocking her to the ground, but Kristi didn’t feel anything. She was still in a daze. Natalie noticed this quickly.

“Kristi! Are you alright?!” Natalie gasped, kneeling on the ground next to her.

“I--” Kristi started. She didn’t know what to say. Lucky for her, the fiddle stopped and people around them erupted into applause and cheers. Natalie looked at her, concern and mild humor in her expression. 

“Let me help you up, let’s go get a drink,” Natalie said, pulling Kristi to her feet. Natalie was so close Kristi could practically hear the girl’s heart pounding. She tried not to notice the way a stray hair hung around Natalie’s face, or her flushed cheeks and shallow breathing from all the movement. What was she thinking? What was wrong with her?

“Okay,” Kristi mumbled, following Natalie to the bar. She stuck close to the redhead girl, lightly holding onto her arm. It was for the sake of balance, Kristi told herself. She could’ve gotten a concussion, so she might be woozy. Yeah, that was it.

“Can we get two glasses of water please?” Natalie asked the bartender, who was leaning over. When the person stood up straight. Natalie let out an excited gasp.

“Zoe!” she squealed. The dark skinned woman smiled at the both of them, donning a pair of dirty overalls and a cabbie cap, She had shockingly light, short hair and a grin that spread ear to ear. 

“Natalie! Haven’t seen you all night, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m just great! Kristi, this is Zoe. Zoe, I want you to meet Kristi here. Her and I are great friends!” Natalie said cheerfully. Zoe’s eyebrows raised a little bit, her eyes darting to where Kristi held on to Natalie’s arm and back towards the blonde’s flushed cheeks.

“Oh yes. The two of you seem to be very close… friends. Pleasure to meet you, Kristi,” Zoe greeted. “Oh-- two waters, coming right up!”

“Isn’t she just a doll?” Natalie turned to Kristi while Zoe got out glasses. Kristi laughed softly and nodded.  Zoe came back up and slid the glasses towards both the girls. 

“So Zoe,” Natalie said between sips. “Any new news on how Stan’s business is going?” Zoe leaned in close with a secretive grin.

“Well, sales are already skyrocketing, and rumor has it, Mr. Morningstar is going to be meeting with Alexander Graham himself to make a deal,” Zoe gossiped excitedly. Natalie gasped.

“Wait a minute,” Kristi interjected. “Did you say Morningstar?”  
“Yes,” Natalie replied. “Stan is Michael’s brother.”

“You can’t be serious! That’s  _ him _ ?”

“I am serious, he’s the real deal.”

“Oh yes,” Zoe said with less approval. “Mr. Morningstar  _ does  _ have a brother. We don’t talk of him very often.”

“Right,” Kristi blushed. She almost forgot about the tension between Michael and the darker brother.

“Anyways!” Natalie interrupted. “Kristi, Zoe here is a  _ genius  _ when it comes to automobile and carriage repair. So whenever you find yourself in a bust, you ought to give her a telephone call.’

“Oh, Natalie, you flatterer!”  
“No really!”

Zoe and Natalie went back and forth, discussing work and play, but Kristi’s mind wandered elsewhere. It wandered to the brief moment when she was dancing, when everything suddenly felt right. Natalie had been there, right in front of Kristi’s eyes for years. How did everything suddenly feel different? Wasn’t it normal for childhood friends to go to parties together? Wasn’t it normal to sit in the yard and talk about their future and warm each other up on cold rainy days?

 

“Kristi!”

“Huh?” Kristi snapped out of her daze, seeing Natalie waving in her face and in the background, Zoe grinning smugly. She didn’t even notice that she had been staring directly at Natalie for the past minute or so, and tried to hide her blush.

“Kristi, I think I’m ready to head home. Will you accompany me?” Natalie asked. 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“See you around, love birds!” Zoe called out to them as they walked out, after Natalie had bid everyone else in the pub goodnight. Natalie giggled nervously and waved back, and they were out in the night.

 

The walk back to Kristi’s house was relatively uneventful. There was brief discussion of Natalie’s new friends. Kristi discovered that Natalie and Stan Morningstar had met when Natalie walked into his building on accident, strode right up to him and asked if there was a lady in the establishment to fit her into a corset. A rather strange way to strike up friendship, she decided, but there have been stranger. Kristi told her of her piano lessons and how she met the other Morningstar brother through her love of music. Natalie smiled at that, and mentioned something about making a career out of music. That thought never quite registered with Kristi.

 

“Oh no! I can’t just walk through the front door, my mother will throw a fit, she doesn’t know I’m out this late!” Kristi exclaimed anxiously as the mansion came into view.

“Don’t you have a balcony outside your room?” Natalie suggested. Kristi nodded, seeing where the situation was heading. “Then around the back we go!” Natalie started running towards the side of the house, Kristi right behind.

“Wait Natalie!”

“No waiting, act now!”

“You’re about to run by my Father’s office!”

Natalie came to a screeching halt directly next to the office window, Kristi ran up and yanked her down to the ground and slapped a hand over Natalie’s mouth. From inside the shadow of Mr. Lange briefly paused by the window. Kristi held her breath, praying that he wouldn’t dare open the window. To her relief, the shadow soon passed, and Natalie removed Kristi’s hand from her mouth.

“Okay,” she whispered to Kristi. “New plan. We _crawl_ to your balcony.”  
“I had no idea we were 8 years old again, Natalie.”

“Hush or we get caught!”

Kristi tried not to roll her eyes at how ridiculous this girl was sometimes. The crawled on hands and knees to the back of the house, passing quickly by any windows with a light on inside. Not the picture of stealth or grace, Kristi would admit, but they really had no other option. When the balcony came into view, the girls breathed a sigh of relief. They both finally stood up straight.

“Now begs the question, how am I supposed to get up there?” Kristi questioned. Natalie thought for a bit, until her thoughtful expression turned mischievous.

“Oh no. No we are not. You are not boosting me up there! Do you know how dangerous that would be? ” Kristi hissed, poking Natalie.

“Fine,” Natalie said innocently. “I guess you could just wander in the front door, where your poor, faint-hearted mother will be there waiting for you, wondering why you smell like smoke and have grass stains all over your skirt.”

Kristi paused to shoot an icy glare at Natalie, and then strode towards the balcony, grumbling, “I hate it when you’re right.”

 

Kristi first made the decision to throw her heeled shoes on to the balcony above, lifted her skirts and mentally prepared herself for the craziest damned thing she’d do all night. Natalie squatted down, with her hands out, ready for impact.

“Up you go.”

“This won’t end well.”

Kristi stepped onto Natalie’s hand and hoisted herself up. The redhead girl almost immediately pushed upwards, causing Kristi to wobble and squeal.

“Natalie! I wasn’t ready!”

“Now’s a great time to be ready then! Hold onto the railing.”

Kristi gripped the railing and scrambled to hoist herself up, until her feet shifted from Natalie’s foot to the edge of the balcony. With a final heave, Kristi pushed herself over the edge of the stone rail and fell face first safely inside the balcony.

“Yyyyyyyyes!” Natalie cheered, and then covered her mouth when she realized how loud she was. Kristi laughed in disbelief. What a crazy stunt to have pulled off. She rolled over on the ground, peeking out at Natalie through the stone pillars. Down below, Natalie dusted herself off, and stood on her tiptoes to try and reach Kristi’s level. 

“Well, that was an adventure,” Natalie remarked, slightly quieter than usual.

“Yeah,” Kristi agreed. “You know, Natalie-- tonight was… fun. We should do it again sometime. Except, perhaps, at a more reasonable time of day.”

Natalie laughed. “Sure, thing Kristi, I had a lot of fun too. Say, give me your hand.”

“Whatever for?”

“Well I escorted you home. It’s only natural I bid you goodbye the good and proper way.”

Kristi, unknowing what she meant, put out her hand curiously. Natalie shuffled awkwardly, composing herself. She then took Kristi’s hand, and brushed her lips against her knuckles, lighter than the brush of a feather. Kristi’s nerves were immediately shot, the feeling of Natalie’s affections travelling from her knuckles to the rosiness of her cheeks.

“Well--goodnight I suppose,” Natalie said, hiding the blush in her own cheeks. Kristi didn’t even notice, rather mumbled a “Goodnight Natalie.”

With that, Natalie trekked across the estate yard, Kristi still laying on the balcony floor, watching her walk, walk, walk away, until the girl was just a speck in Kristi’s line of vision. Lucky the McAllister estate was so nearby, otherwise they would’ve been in quite the sticky situation. Sleepily, still imagining Natalie walking off, Kristi’s eyelids became heavier. She received many questions as to why she was found asleep in her clothes on the balcony the following morning.

 

  1. _February, 1883_



“Mother, if you make this corset any tighter, I may fall faint,” Kristi gasped as the older woman gave the strings another yank.

“Beauty is pain, my dear. You get used to it,” Mrs. Lange said cheerfully. Kristi grumbled something about her ribcage breaking, which her mother promptly ignored. She’d scream if she had to make small talk with another aristocrat. Hopefully she could make it through the end of the night, with the promise that she would see friends. Anything to make wearing a gown and shoes more bearable.

“Arms up!” Her mother said, helping slide the dress onto Kristi. She wriggled into the dress half heartedly. Minutes were spent on makeup, and then the two were whisked downstairs and into the party. The ballroom was crowded with people, men and women of all sorts of businesses. Family friends, and even some business rivals stood in one place, enjoying wine and food, making useless small talk. Kristi scanned the crowd for some friendly face, and perked up when she spotted and head of fiery red hair. Natalie stood next to her brother, Maximillian, alongside Chelle, Naira, Michael, and Gabriel.

“Kristi!” Natalie waved her over. Kristi smiled and walked over to the group.

“Hi everyone,” she said. The others bid her hello. 

“It’s been a while, Kristi,” Max greeted.

“It certainly has. You’re all grown up now. And Gabriel, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, I’m still receiving my schooling,” Gabriel said with a smile. Just as Michael had taught piano to Kristi, Gabe was in a way Natalie’s tutor. He was recommended by Kristi’s father.

“It really is going wonderfully. I still have to visit every now and then, though. Make sure all my brothers are holding up.”

“Ah, little brother, always worried about us,” Michael teased, elbowing him. “What would you possibly want here? These people are all fake. Aristocrats looking for an excuse to get intoxicated.”

“Not you guys, though,” Gabe laughed, throwing his arms around Michael and Max’s shoulders. 

“Michael, you  _ do  _ have a good point, though,” Chelle mentioned, rolling her eyes. “I’ve had at least five conversations about the weather and half of them made jokes about raining cats and dogs. It’s driving me up the wall.”

“Agreed,” Naira said between sips of wine. “I’d kill to have a little fun around here.”

Kristi glanced at Natalie, whose smile was growing bigger a bigger, more devious. 

“Oh no. Natalie no,” Kristi said anxiously. Natalie began laughing as Kristi approached her, grabbing her arm.

“We can’t take them there. It’s a preposterous thought. Michael’s brother is there, who knows what could break loose?” Kristi hissed into Natalie’s ear, who seemed rather set on this new idea.

“Oh, hush. It’ll be fun, trust me,” Natalie whispered back, sending shivers down Kristi’s spine. “Hey guys! There’s this real lovely place we can go to. Ah, quietly, that is.”  
“Natalie Anabella!” Michael gasped, scandalized. “Are you suggesting that we sneak out of this lovely party?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s do it. I have an automobile we can use. Everyone in?” Michael asked. Naira and Chelle smiled.

“Wait, wait. I’m the oldest here, am I the only one who thinks this plan might be a bad idea?” Max interjected.

“No you are not!” Gabe piped up shyly. 

“You can both stay here, if you really want to be  _ boring _ ,” Michael teased, Max winced in irritation, glancing at Chelle, who wriggled with excitement.

“Okay fine. But I’ll go only to make sure none of you get in trouble.”

“Then it’s settled,” Natalie said. “Let’s go quietly. Meet you all in the backyard?”

That evening, multiple teenagers and young adults crammed into one automobile and drove faster than what was legal, screeching and singing and really having a grand old time. When they returned to their beds that night, there wasn’t one bit of suspicion from their guardians.

  
  


  1. _March, 1883_



“Kristen Fiona Lange. This is the third time this month I’ve caught you sneaking out at night,” her father’s voice resonated through the empty dining hall. Kristi swore under her breath as she finished hoisting herself through the window. He was right, yes. Kristi had snuck out again to meet Natalie, Gabriel, and Michael for a fun game of cards. It sure did beat another night of discussing what regions in the North needed the most use of railroads.

“I’m an adult now, Father, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” she responded boredly, dusting herself off. They had been through this too many times now. “Besides, I had company with me. I really am fine.”

“That is not my concern, Kristen,” he said gruffly, striding towards her. “You’re being irresponsible! Sneaking off with those… with those ruffians! Buffoons!” he peered down at her sternly, and put his hand on her shoulder. “You are the future of Lange Industries. Never forget that. You have a reputation to uphold.”

“ _ NO! _ ”

The golden birdcage shatters against the weight of its captor. Kristen Lange slaps her father’s hand off of her shoulders.

“No more reputation!” she yells, to his shock. “I am  _ not  _ the future of this company, you cannot  _ force  _ me to be the future of it! I am done being your prize, and I am done being locked in this estate. I will decide what I am the future of, not you!”

Kristen Lange, the timid canary sitting comfortably inside her cage discovered that she never was a frail canary, but a broad, fearless falcon. Her comfortable walls break against her will and her mind. 

“ _ Kristen! _ ”

“Don’t ‘Kristen’, me! I’ve been silent long enough.”

“No, I think rather, you’ve been saying too much, verbally or not,” her father paced the room unhinged. “Look at all these bad habits you’ve gotten into! God knows, what will you do next? Wear  _ trousers _ ? I haven’t disciplined you enough, that’s all.”

“Disciplined me? You call letting me do something other than work disciplining? I’ve been having  _ fun  _ like a normal young adult would!”

“I know it! I know what’s causing this!” he ignores her retort, shaking his finger wildly. “It’s that McAllister girl! She’s been a bad influence on you.”

“Father--”

“Taking you out places, telling you all those rumors! I should have never let the two of you talk at all those parties.”  
“Father, no--”

“And look at you now! How embarrassing, oh Alex will have a fit when he hears of this. His wild hooligan of a daughter--”  
“SHUT UP!” Kristi screamed, silencing her father. Heart beating like a timpani in her chest, her brain and blood the rest of the orchestra, coursing anger through her veins like music notes. Her eyes were wide and maddening at the very _notion,_ the very _idea,_ that her father would dare take his petty and selfish frustrations out on Natalie. Kristi would protect her until the day she died, she decided. Whether it be from strangers or their fathers. 

“You can talk all you want about  _ my  _ bad habits, but don’t you dare bring Natalie into this! If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have any friends! Hooligan or not! She’s been my savior, Father, you should  _ thank  _ her! because of her, I know what I’m doing the minute I walk out of here. I’ll have a job,  a future with her! And there’s nothing you can do about that, I’m the only one who gets a say in my future.”

Kristi’s father grimaced, frustrated and bitter, while Kristi stormed towards the door: “That McAllister girl really has changed you. You talk as though you worship her! Heaven knows, what will you do next, Kristen,  _ marry her _ ?”

 

Kristi paused at the door of the room, and turned around to her Father. He stumbled back a bit, never having seen Kristi stand so tall, so defiant and proud in his presence. Her eyes blazed and cheeks flared red with the love of Natalie McAllister.

“Don’t blink, Father. I just damned well might.”

The door slammed behind Kristi, leaving a befuddled Father behind her. Kristi made her way down the hall, already planning out her luggage. When she turned into her room, she pulled out the nearest suitcase and stuffed every piece of clothing and jewelry she could fit in there. Pushing it shut, she quickly left her bedroom without looking back at the things she left behind. 

 

Kristi was almost to the front door when she heard a pair of shoes clacking down the hallway. “Kristi!” the voice of her mother echoed through the halls. Her mother ran to her, clinging to her hands. Kristi looked at her with not hostility, but with a blank slate of a face.

“What do you need, Mother?”

“Kristi, dear, please don’t leave. Your Father-- he doesn’t understand now, but I promise, when he was your age he was just as rebellious. He’ll warm up to you!” tears dribbled down Mrs. Lange’s heavily made up face. “Don’t run away, Kristi, he’ll be torn.”

Kristi released her mother’s hands, and embraced her. “I’m sorry Mother. I have a future I need to secure. And it isn’t here.”  
“Kristi please be rationa--”  
“Goodbye, Mother. I love you.”

Kristi slipped out the front door and ran into the dusk, where she was immediately drenched in rain. All the better, she thought, thankful that the downpour muffled the sounds of her mother’s desperate calls after her. Kristi ran as fast as her legs would carry her, laughing loudly. She almost screeched when she saw a black automobile down the street with a familiar face sitting inside.

“Michael!” she called out. “Michael!”

One of the doors opened, and Kristi launched herself towards it, laughing like a fool. Michael almost jumped when she hopped inside, throwing her luggage to the floor.

“You finally left?” he asked her. Kristi nodded. “And I suppose I’m taking you to the McAllister house.”

“Yes that’s right.”  
“Very well.... say what’s with that huge grin, huh?”

“Michael, let’s get married!”

“Excuse me?” Michael nearly slammed on the brakes, looking at her like she had suddenly sprouted wings. “Where the hell is this coming from?!”

“I want you to marry me! You love your family, and you just want to take care of them, right?” she asked, a grin still wide on her face, and a fresh idea planted in her head. Michael look taken aback at first, and very quietly voiced his response.

“Very much, yes.”

“And I love Natalie! Don’t you see what we could do here?!”  
“You don’t mean…?”  
“Yes. A marriage of convenience,” Kristi said. This time, Michael did slam on the brakes. He stared straight ahead at the road, frozen in shock.

“Kristi…”

“Just think about it, Mike,” Kristi said, taking the opportunity to climb into the passenger seat. It was only when a car beeped behind them that Michael continued driving, still visibly shocked. “Michael, you’re my best friend, and we do love each other, just in a different fashion. A marriage wouldn’t be that bad. We could live in houses next to each other. Nobody would suspect a thing.”  
“What about Natalie?”

“She could marry Gabriel, or Stanley! Stanley’s her best friend. She wouldn’t have to worry about a bad reputation with no husband, it’ll all work out!”

More silence.

“This is risky, Kristi.”  
“Since when do you say _that_ , Mike? I’m usually the one worrying. I’m sure this will work, we just have to try. I just told my Father off. I’m ready for a new beginning. I’m finished having my life set up for me.”

 

Michael stared at her with a new respect, and his expression of concern slowly turned into a genuine smile.

“You’ve got a good soul, Kristi. If you believe we can do this, I’ll give it a try. Now, you understand what intentions we’re driving to the McAllister house with?” Michael asked. Kristi gave him a solemn nod.

“No more running away.”

“You understand what you want?”

“I want to be by Natalie’s side forever.”

“Then do it.” the car pulled by the curb, directly in front of the wildly decorated garden of the McAllister estate. The evening sun shone lightly on the brick siding, and reflected warmly off of the rain clouds overhead, and suddenly Kristi felt at ease. This was no big deal to her. She was just coming home, that was all. She was coming home to Natalie.

Stepping out of the car, Kristi didn’t bother to shield herself from the rain. She didn’t grab her suitcase, and fumble nervously. She left one house with solid intentions, and would enter another with the same. She was caged no longer, but free to fly out in the open air.

“Are you ready, Kristi?” Michael asked from the car window.

“I am,” she replied, and took the first steps towards the McAllister house, towards her future.

  
  


  1. _March, 1833._



“Natalie, pumpkin, could you come help me get the food off of the balcony? I had no clue it was going to rain like this!” Alex McAllister called into the hall. Natalie walked through, gazing up at the expensive paintings they had hung on their wall so many years ago. Truth be told, she’d rather be out playing poker than greet her Father’s business partners. Thank God it wasn’t another blasted event. She’d rather prod herself with hot pokers than deal with older ladies putting rather excessive amounts of powder on their faces and ask if she was married yet. All she had to do was greet them at the door and then she was done.

 

“Of course! Be right there!” she replied, walking down to the balcony doors. It was almost a shame to take down the food. The sunset cast rays of orange, pink and purple against the  rain clouds, making for an incredible view. She was greeted with a drizzle upon stepping outside, but it was nothing that she necessarily minded. The view made up for her dress getting a little wet. Natalie picked up a tray of meats when she heard the sound of a bell ringing. 

“No way, here already? They can’t show up a half hour early!” Alex said worriedly, rushing towards the door. Natalie groaned quietly. Surely now she’d have to stay down and make small talk. She walked back out in the balcony to get another tray when her father called for her.

“Natalie! It’s for you, sweetheart!” 

“Could you send them here?” she called back. Who could be visiting her? If it were Zoe or Stan, that would create quite the scene, especially if her father’s guests saw them.

“Natalie,” a quiet voice said from behind her. Natalie turned around and gasped. Kristi stood by the door, soaked to the bone. Her makeup ran, her hair dripped and her dress was absolutely soaked. But there was something in her eye, a new glint. She looked positively freezing, but liberated.

“Kristi!” Natalie cried, running to meet Kristi as the girl stepped out on the balcony. Without thinking she cupped the blonde’s cheeks in her hands, wiping water droplets off of her face with her thumbs. Kristi’s face felt warm, despite the abundance of water. “Good heavens, what happened to you? Oh goodness, you’re just soaked, I need to get you a towel, let’s get you all dried off. We shouldn’t stand out in the rain anymore--”

“No, Natalie. Please, I have something I need to say!” Kristi interrupted her, taking a step back. At this point Natalie could feel herself getting ungodly wet as well, but she was too focused on the confliction on Kristi’s face.

“What could it possibly be, Kristi?”  
“Natalie I-- I left my father. I won’t live under his house any longer.”

Natalie gasped. “Oh, Kristi, why would you do that? Where will you go?!”

“I--” Kristi stumbled looking at her feet. She took a couple of shaky breaths, and a few tears escaped her eyes. Natalie sighed and approached her again, taking Kristi’s hands.

“Kristi, please calm down, I don’t understand why you would do such a thing! If you’re leaving your father, where are you going?”

“I’ll go wherever you go,” Kristi whispered, her crumbled expression turning upwards in a smile. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Natalie. You’ve freed me, and I want to fly away with you. This is why I came here. I need to tell you”

“Tell me what?”

“That for years now I’ve been standing by your side as your friend, and well, I’ve grown-- I’ve grown very fond of you, Natalie. I’m very fond of your laugh, and your free spirit and your bluntness. I realized that I would be nowhere without you. And I think that--,” Kristi whispered, squeezing Natalie’s hand. Natalie’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little, but no words came out. “I think I’m in love with you, Natalie.”

“Oh, Kristi…”

“If you don’t love me back, it’s okay. I’ve just been trying to put that into words for years, and now it’s off my chest,” Kristi said, almost smiling. Natalie’s shoulders began to shake, and a few laughs escaped her lips, until Natalie was captured by a case of the giggles. Kristi laughed nervously.

“Natalie?”

“Do you remember,” Natalie said between giggles, until tears were streaming down her face as well. “Do you remember when I kissed you? When we were 10? And I thought I was grown up because I wore my mother’s shoes?”

“Y-yes, I remember.”

“Well look! Now they fit!” Natalie lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of pink heels, formerly belonging to Carla McAllister. She looked back up at Kristi with a smile. “The point is, since that day, I’ve been completely besotted with you.”

“You mean…?”

“I love you too, Kristi.”

 

Kristi was silent for a moment, positively floored. She had spent years chasing something that was right in front of her, searching for her too. Natalie’s touch was suddenly no longer frightening, sending shocks up Kristi’s spine. Instead, it was warm and familiar. Kristi smiled up at Natalie, who’s hair was soaked and eyes red and sparkling. And she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

“We’re a mess,” Natalie whispered, amused, once again gently setting her hand on Kristi’s cheek. Kristi felt her eyes well up again.

“A beautiful mess,” Kristi added, wrapping her arms around Natalie suddenly. Natalie laughed and hugged her back, lifted her off the ground and spun around. Both girls laughed, freeing their emotions and holding each other for dear life. When they finally stopped, Kristi looked at Natalie once again, taking in everything. Then she leaned in, and for the second time in their lives, gently brushed her lips against Natalie’s. When she pulled back, Kristi’s chest felt rather warm despite the chilly weather. Natalie’s eyes were lidded, and lips parted ever so slightly.

“I love you,” Natalie whispered. 

“I lo--”

“I take it you girls will want some warm towels?” a voice interrupted them. Kristi and Natalie jumped as they saw Natalie’s father in the doorway. He had a faint smile on his face, but then turned bright red. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disrupt! I’ll just, uh, leave the towels by the door. Natalie please bring in the fruits,” he covered his face and walked away quickly. Natalie laughed and Kristi smiled, arms still tangled around Natalie’s waist. 

“We  _ should _ probably go dry off before we catch cold,” Kristi remarked.

“If it means I don’t have to say hello to company, let’s do it,” Natalie agreed. The two girls walked hand in hand to dry off in the McAllister mansion, where, unknowingly, their new life awaited them.

  
  
  


  1. _Christmas Eve, 1888_



“Natalie. Natalie, it’s time to wake up,” Kristi nudged the redhead’s shoulder, holding back a yawn. Natalie groaned quietly, turning over and covering her head with a pillow. Kristi laughed and leaned down, planting a kiss on Natalie’s neck. “Come on. It’s Christmas Eve. You’re not gonna make me get the house all tidy by myself, are you?”

“How about this?” Natalie started, shooting out her arms and pulling Kristi on top of her. Kristi yelped. “We stay in bed all day, and make Felix do  _ all  _ the cleaning  _ and  _ hosting.”

“You haven’t changed much since we were teenagers, huh?” Kristi laughed, as Natalie smiled sleepily and gave her an Eskimo kiss. “Nowadays it seems like we rarely ever get a night to just relax and have drinks, it’s all work and no play.”

Natalie gave her a sly smile. “I’m fairly sure there’s  _ some  _ play involved.”

“Natalie!” Kristi blushed and grabbed a pillow to smack her with as Natalie cackled with amusement. “How vulgar!”

“Race you to the first cup of coffee!” Natalie giggled, now fully awake. She kicked off the sheets and put on a robe and slippers, running out the bedroom door. Kristi groaned, exasperated. It only took about 20 seconds for Natalie to fully wake up, and when she did, it was like a firecracker bursting in their bedroom. Not that it wasn’t charming, but perhaps running out in only a robe and slippers was rather improper in front of their house staff.

Kristi and Natalie ate vigorously, already discussing their plan for the day. It had seemed like eons since either of them had been to a party. Natalie’s work with the McAllister Brewing Company was proving to be a challenge, but one that she had taken on with surprising enthusiasm since the day she proposed inheriting the business with her father (who retired to a small cottage out west thank you very much). Kristi’s career as a professional piano player had taken off, having performed at countless concerts, operas, and celebrity performances. Kristi found herself travelling away from Natalie more often than she liked, but when she returned home, her family was always there waiting for her.

Being known as Mrs. Kristi Morningstar was rather alien to Kristi, but in the very least, her marriage to Michael was a happy one. The marriage ceremony was brief, not ceremony or guests, for the sake of downplaying it as much as possible. Kristi visited the neighboring mansion often, often to help Michael with any help he needed with Lange Railroads, and to visit with his brothers, Stanley, Raphael and Gabriel, who resided there happily as well. She received the occasional phone calls from Michael, often strained and annoyed: “I hate to disrupt you at this hour, but I have clients who are visiting who insist on meeting the Missus.”

Through her romantic endeavors with Natalie, and her legal marriage with Michael, Kristi often found herself amused at the friendship that grew between her husband and significant other. She crumbled the walls he put up with his brother through her own marriage of convenience. Then, through their deal of switching housing residents, Michael and Stan had to put aside their feelings. Natalie just provided that… extra push.  _ Besides!  _ he’d claim.  _ She’s such a charmer, I couldn’t say no to her! Even if it meant arguing with my pinhead brother over who gets the first bath. _

Multiple times, Natalie and Kristi discussed combining estates, as they had seemed to form one giant family extending over bloodlines. The Morningstars, the Langes, McAllisters, and all friends welcomed from within the estate, and from the outside had breached the walls of Natalie and Kristi’s hearts. Before, Kristi had never envisioned this sort of harmony, this sort of quiet peace she had achieved. 

“Felix!” a woman with short brown hair called through the house later in the evening. “Guests are coming in a matter of minutes, are all the drinks set out?”

“Yeesh, Laila give me two seconds, will ya?” the grouchy worker growled. Laila shot him a grin. “Kinda weird to have your former  _ classmate  _ boss you around, huh?” she said smugly. Felix let out a string of swears, which Laila promptly ignored. Laila was the self pronounced “lady in waiting” of the house, overseeing all cleaning, cooking, and other maintenance. Felix was graciously given a part time job by Natalie, to “get the cute little guy a job to get on his feet”. He wouldn’t dare admit it out loud, but he enjoyed his work on the estate.

 

“Good afternoon McAllister-Lange household!” a voice boomed through the living room. Kristi popped her head through the door.

“Michael, you’re literally  _ an hour _ early!”

“Yes, but we bring fruit baskets,” he protested, strolling through the back door, Gabriel directly behind him, carrying a large basket, and gave a weak smile.

“My apologies for the timing,” he said. Natalie walked in the room, smiling at her visitors.

“Gabriel! Michael! Oh your timing is just  _ perfect _ , you get to greet guests tonight.”

Michael’s smile dropped fast. “Oh. Ew. Well in that case we’ll just be lea--”

“ _ Of course,  _ Miss McAllister. We’ll do whatever you need us to,” Gabriel interrupted, giving his brother a good elbow in the ribs.

“Wonderful! Well, Kristi and I will be around if you need us, just holler!”

 

The next hour passed relatively quickly. Kristi and Natalie rushed to the powder room, where other ladies soon trickled in the finish the last of their makeup and dresses. Kristi was left alone to prepare herself, while Natalie went down early for the sake of greeting her guests arriving through the front door. One by one, the ladies left the powder room and descended the stairs to the party. Kristi was among the last five ladies to leave the room and join the others. She walked down the stairs towards the main ballroom, where Natalie and Michael chatted with the other guests. Her azure ball gown dripped onto the wooden stairs, draping gracefully over her figure, trumpeting out at the sleeves. Her dress was lined with black lace, adding a dark and graceful accent to the dress. Her flaxen hair was tied up, the occasional strand straying from the updo. Attached to her hair as an accent was a faux blue and black flower.

Natalie stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a crimson ball gown that flared out at her waist and elegantly lined her shoulders. She paused her conversation with Gabriel to look up, smiling warmly when she caught sight of Kristi. The blonde woman reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling back at her. Natalie reached up and brought her lips close to Kristi’s ear.

“You look more beautiful every day,” Natalie whispered. Kristi smiled and replied back quietly.

“I’d say the same for you. Is that a new dress?”

Michael cleared his throat discretely. “Mr. Kabakoff, this is my wife, Kristen. Kristen, I’d like you to meet Ipos Kabakoff. He’s the manager at one of Miss McAllister’s breweries, also an old acquaintance.”

Ipos took Kristi’s hand and kissed the top of it, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “Miss Morningstar, it’s a pleasure. Funny, it feels like we’ve met before.”

Kristi laughed nervously. “Yes, that is rather strange, isn’t it?”

“I hear you’ll be playing the piano this evening. Perhaps sometime I’ll pull out my fiddle and we can entertain alongside each other, yes?”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be a treat!” Natalie remarked. “Kristi, what will you be playing tonight?”

“It’s a very special surprise, but I think our crowd will enjoy it,” Kristi said with a secretive smile. She answered more questions about her piano career, her marriage with Michael; socialized with strangers and friends, and discussed the dinner set out for everyone. Natalie was off, busy with acquaintances interested in purchasing wild amounts of beer for the New Year’s gala downtown. A band was present, playing tunes to waltz to. Kristi danced with Michael and Gabriel, and during less formal waltzes, danced with Natalie. Not nearly as fun as a smoky pub with a crowd of intoxicated young people, she had to admit, but still enough to make her smile.

Hours passed with simple discourse such as this, when at 9 p.m., guests settled down in the parlor, where Kristi’s performance was scheduled to occur. She sat at the piano seat, looking at her sheet music, and then at the crowd of people, who’s social buzzing turned into a small murmur.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming here tonight,” Kristi announced as they hushed down. “It is with great pleasure that I’ll be performing here tonight, and I think a large number of you will be able to determine what piece I’ll be playing. However, I’d first like to thank my husband Michael and my dear friend Natalie, who helped me take my career in music and make it into something special. I love you both very dearly. Merry Christmas to all of you.”

The crowd applauded politely, and Kristi looked over, ready for her cue.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Kristi,” Natalie said. Kristi looked around at the party goers, ages ranging from 20 to 80. This was a fairly regular performance, no big deal. Taking a deep breath, Kristi let the muscle memory in her fingers take over, and she played the first notes of Silent Night.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kristi saw Natalie rest her head on Michael’s shoulder, and Michael staring right at her, a proud glint in his eye. Memories flooded Kristi’s mind of her teenage years. Of sitting in gardens and learning her scales and arpeggios and sneaking out of her house at night. She thought of her golden canary cage, and how different thing would have been had she not met Natalie. Kristi’s wings spread, flying her away from her past inhibitions. With each note of Silent Night, she could feel the warmth of her sweetheart, the feeling after every concert, and her own self confidence as high as the falcon flies.

Kristi heard a click and shifting of feet, and she looked up. As she began to play the second chorus of the piece, Ipos Kabakoff joined in, stringing the melody on his violin. Kristi smiled at him, and the two played in perfect harmony. Who knew they’d be playing a duet just minutes after talking about it?

Natalie watched from the front of the crowd, admiring the way the grand piano projected such a beautiful sound. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around, and she nearly cried out when she saw who was behind her. Ray Lange, a bit older and greyer than when she last saw him, stood, a soft smile on his face. He beckoned for her to follow. Quietly, the two slipped into the empty dining room, and Natalie shut the door behind her, the piano still echoing through the hall.

“Mr. Lange,” she said formally, still in shock. “It certainly has been a while. What brings you here?”  
“My daughter,” he responds, looking sentimental. “By God, it’s been so long since I’ve heard her play piano. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, Mr. Lange.”

“Anyways. I should cut to the point. I came because… well because I didn’t want to spend another Christmas without my daughter. I want to make amends with her. You don’t think, some time after the party, you’ll allow me to talk with her in private?” I wouldn’t want to intrude in your home.”

Natalie raised her eyebrows, taken aback by his statement. “You said you want to…”

“Make amends, yes. I love my daughter more than the world, and I think it’s time I get over my old grudges. I also owe you an apology, Miss McAllister. Your father has helped me in many ways, and it seems you’ve done the same for my daughter. She became so much happier after you two met, and I could never appreciate that until now. So thank you, and I’m sincerely sorry for any grief I have caused the two of you.”

Mr. Lange took Natalie’s hands, and looked at her with kindness in his eyes. “Please continue to take care of my daughter.”

Natalie held back tears and smiled at him, feeling relieved and accomplished, always knowing that there was compassion in every person she met. 

“I will do my best,” she told him. The sound of applause interrupted them, and Natalie excused herself back into the parlor. Kristi bowed and laughed with Ipos, who thanked her graciously for playing along with him. Natalie clapped as well, looking over to Michael, who gave her a questioning look. 

“ _ You’ll see a bit later, _ ” she whispers to him. He nods, already formulating ideas as to where she went. They both applauded Kristi and Ipos, who were already receiving showers of praise. The applause went on for quite some time. Toasts were made in Kristi’s name.

 

About a half hour passed before the McAllister mansion was cleared of almost all guests. Natalie shut the door, with a sigh of relief. Kristi sat on the stairs and ripped her heels off, stretching out her tortured feet, satisfied.

“See? Wasn’t that fun?” Natalie asked, taking off her shoes as well.

“Oh, I had a ball,” Kristi said mesmerized. “Should I start cleaning up the dishes?”

“I’ll get to that, you stay where you are,” Natalie said.

“Why?”

“You see… we have one last guest here to see you… You can come out now! If you’ll excuse me, Kristi.”

Natalie quickly left the parlor, and Kristi turned towards the sound of the dining room doors opening, and gasped.

 

“Father?”

  
  


10.

Ray Lange shyly stepped into the parlor, his hat in his hands.

“I heard you playing earlier. Your performance was beautiful, Kristen,” he says. Kristi retreated into herself, dazed and shocked.

“What are you doing here?” she asks. Mr. Lange smiles tiredly, and beckons to the stairs.

“May I sit next to you?”

“Y-you may.” He sat down next to her and takes off his shoes as well, setting them beside her blue heels.

 

“I’m sure it’s quite a shock for me to show up here, uninvited, and it’s probably not a pleasant surprise. But I needed to talk to you. I needed to see you again. I need to set things right.”

“I don’t understand.”

“And neither did I Kristi. I didn’t understand why my daughter was suddenly rebelling. I didn’t understand why she wanted any different future than the one I thought was ideal for her. I didn’t understand why she wanted to get away from me. But now I do. It’s taken me a few years, but I do.

“You see, Kristen, recently I ran out of patience. I didn’t want to spend another Christmas, another year without my daughter. I did quite a bit of thinking, and decided that it’s time I accepted and loved you for who you are. I thought for sure you would take over when I retired. But instead you became a performer, and you seem to love every minute of it. Don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And another thing-- you love Natalie McAllister, don’t you?”

Kristi tensed up, an anxious expression crossing her face, but she thought about the way her life was--her happiness and satisfaction, and her anxiety went away.

“I do. And whatever you have to say about it won’t stop me.”

Her father smiled proudly. “You sound just like your mother when you talk like that. Oh, she misses you so much. Er-- the point is, Kristen. I’ve seen many bizarre things in my time. Circus performers, people who can bend in ways that no human should, people who can make a spot on impression of anyone! So I suppose loving Miss McAllister is no strange feat in the case of what I’ve seen.” 

Kristi’s face lifted, her eyes with shock, holding her breath.

“You don’t need my permission to know this, but you may love whomever you please. And I love you, Kristi. I love you to the moon and back. And well… I am more than happy to have two daughters.”

“Oh, Father!” Tears spilled from Kristi’s wide eyes as she threw herself into her father’s arms. He embraced her warmly, holding back tears of his own.

“My dear Kristi, we miss you so much,” he hummed, kissing her head. “Please come home. Your mother will be so happy to see you.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Oh my, should I go get hankies and tea?” Natalie asks  from behind them. Kristi scrambled to her feet and ran to Natalie, taking her hands.

“Natalie, you won’t believe this! Father just said--”  
“I heard!” Natalie said happily. Mr. Lange stands up and walks to the two girls, gazing down proudly at them. 

“Miss McAllister, you may enter our home at any time you so desire. From this day forward, you are a member of the Lange family.”

“Thank you for your blessing, sir. It truly means the world to me.”

“Of course. Now, Kristen, before I leave, will you be coming to visit tomorrow? It is Christmas after all,” he said, beginning to put on his hat and shoes.

“Yes, Father, we’ll both come and visit, and I’ll be sure that Michael stops in as well.”

“Perfect. I will see you then, my dear,” Mr. Lange bids the two goodbye, kissing Kristi on the forehead before disappearing behind the front door. Kristi takes Natalie’s hand, whispering that they both need sleep. Natalie agrees, and the two walk together, hand in hand to their bedroom. One by one, the lights in the mansion are extinguished.

 

  1. _Early Christmas morning, 1888_



Natalie stirred in her sleep, mumbling about mistletoe and party planning, and made an attempt to cover her face with her pillow as a creaking noise disrupts her slumber.

“Kristi,” she mumbles, reaching over to cuddle with the blonde. “It’s way too early.”

Natalie stopped as she realized that Kristi wasn’t in her normal spot, and her brain began to wake up. Blinking sleepily, Natalie saw the empty spot beside her in bed illuminated by the gentle light of dawn. She sat up.

“Kristi?” Natalie calls. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and waddled across the bedroom. She looked to her right, and saw what was out of place--the door to their balcony was ajar. And outside on it, facing the countryside, was her lover.

“Kristi, are you sleepwalking again? Come back to bed, honey, it’s dangerous to be out there,” Natalie yawns.

“Sorry to have disturbed you, I’m awake,” Kristi turns to Natalie with a sleepy smile. Natalie walked to her and wrapped her hands around the blonde’s waist.  “I woke up on accident and couldn’t resist coming out here. It’s one beautiful Christmas morning.”

“I can see why.”

The entire city was bathed in the morning sun, just peaking over the horizon. It painted hazy gold and orange across the buildings, creating a sight worthy of a thousand pieces of art.

“I woke up, and started thinking about our life. The way we live. We don’t have to live in complete secret anymore, isn’t it wonderful?” Kristi asks, leaning back against Natalie’s embrace. “We’re freer than birds. Parents and friends that love us. A beautiful home. There’s nothing more that I want, Natalie.”

“You want to keep performing and working.”

“Well, yes, there is that.” 

“I understand what you mean,” Natalie said. “We have so many wonderful things, yet so much life ahead of us. It’s going to be a long journey and there will be challenges, but it’s nothing we can’t work out together, right?”

“Right,” Kristi replies, the sun shining against her hair. “Merry Christmas, Natalie.”

Natalie takes her hand and smiles.

“Merry Christmas, Kristi Lange. Let’s live to see many more Christmas mornings like this. We can face forever side by side.”

“Forever it is, then.”

  
  



End file.
